                α-Amylases (α-1,4-glucan-4-glucanohydrolases, EC 3.2.1.1) constitute a group of enzymes which catalyze hydrolysis of starch and other linear and branched 1,4-glucosidic oligo- and polysaccharides, and there is a very extensive body of patent and scientific literature relating to this industrially very important class of enzymes.        
Among more recent disclosures relating to α-amylases, WO 96/23874 provides three-dimensional, X-ray crystal structural data for a Termamyl-like α-amylase which consists of the 300 N-terminal amino acid residues of the B. amyloliquefaciens α-amylase comprising the amino acid sequence shown in SEQ ID NO. 4 herein and amino acids 301-483 of the C-terminal end of the B. licheniformis α-amylase comprising the amino acid sequence shown in SEQ ID NO. 2 herein (the latter being available commercially under the tradename Termamyl™), and which is thus closely related to the industrially important Bacillus α-amylases (which in the present context are embraced within the meaning of the term “Termamyl-like α-amylases”, and which include, inter alia, the B. licheniformis, B. amyloliquefaciens and B. stearothermophilus α-amylases). WO 96/23874 further describes methodology for designing, on the basis of an analysis of the structure of a parent Termamyl-like α-amylase, variants of the parent Termamyl-like α-amylase which exhibit altered properties relative to the parent.